Return in time
by cyanide4live
Summary: Sasuke dies and is given an interesing offer...Will he be able to save his family? Will his father love him this time around? Or will he fall misarably on this mision?
1. Chapter 1

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way.**

 **Chapter 1: Sasuke's death?**

Sasuke laid on the rock next to Naruto: it was after the 4th great war and they had settled their differences with their fist: they were friends once again. Sakura had insisted on healing him first, because he was the one that was worst off, but he had refused and she was healing Naruto right now…

He and Naruto's battle had been their last and the young man was content with that: now after all his struggles he felt at peace. Something he hadn't felt since that dreadful night all those years ago, but he felt it now as he could feel how life was leaving him. Most people would believe that the proud Uchiha would fear death, but he couldn't he was actually welcoming it: it was the only way he would be able to see his family again. Sasuke smiled at Sakura and Naruto as they joked about one thing or another. He hoped they would find it in their hearts to forgive him; he had left them letters to finding explaining why he chose what he did. With a peaceful smile on his face Sasuke closed his eyes. _Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura: I'm sorry, but I can't go on like this…you gave me your friendship and have been the light in my life for so long, but it isn't enough. Don't you worry I'm happy I will see my family again soon._ And with this the last Uchiha died without his friends noticing, a peaceful look on his face, just like he had wanted….

When Sasuke re-opened his eyes he was expecting to see his parents and Itachi maybe even Shisui, but instead he stood in a field and was dressed in a white kimono. He noticed that the only other around was a kind looking man who stood a few feet away from him, but was walking toward him. When the man was close he was given a friendly smile and made a gesture for Sasuke to sit down while the man did so too: confused Sasuke did so.

"Dear Sasuke-kun… do you know where you are? Or who I am?" Asked the man in a conversational tone.

"No, sir." Answered Sasuke shaking his head.

"Well first of all I believe your people call me Kami…"

"You are Kami-sama?" Asked Sasuke shocked before bowing to the man: his forehead touching the floor.

"No need for that Sasuke-kun." Said Kami amused, when Sasuke sat up again he continued where he had left. "You are between worlds." Said Kami.

"Why?" Asked Sasuke confused.

"Well you have two options: you could live after life with your family or you could be sent back in time to the day you were born to change history and safe them." Answered Kami.

"But how could I change history as a mere baby?" Asked Sasuke.

"You will find a way…" Said Kami cryptically.

"I believe you put too much faith in me Kami-sama: even with my memories I will be unable to change it." Answered Sasuke.

"But you will: if I send you back I will do so with all your memories and power intact even if it might be a little while until you might be able to use them, you will be a baby after all… but even so you will be able to things before other babies your age." Explained Kami.

"Where is the catch Kami-sama?" Asked Sasuke.

"Always so perspective: the thing is that your adult mind and that of a baby will live together for a while before your adult mind gains domain and even them you will often have the same urges as children your age." Confessed Kami: Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"To save my family it will be worth it." Concluded Sasuke, Kami nodded having expected that to be the answer.

"Ready to live the life that was supposed to be yours Sasuke?" Asked Kami.

"HAI KAMI-SAMA!" Answered Sasuke with a determined look on his face, with this Kami sent him on his way by poking his forehead.

Sasuke felt awful as he was sucked into a vortex while he saw his whole life pass before his eyes: backwards. _Maybe I should have chosen afterlife…. Oh well I can't change it now: I hope I can get Tou-sama to love or at least notice me this time around_.

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way.**

 **Chapter 2: Sasuke's rebirth!**

The Uchiha compound was waiting in silence as if they were afraid that making any sound would disturb what was happening. Not that it would, but they waited in an almost perturbing silence awaiting the news. They where honestly freaking out the villagers that came close: for the compound looked like a ghost town.

The only place where there were noticeable sound instead of whispers was in the compounds hospital: it was filled with the screams and threats of Lady Mikoto Uchiha, who was giving birth to her and Lord Fugaku's second son. In the waiting room 5 year old Itachi Uchiha, the Clans heir, was palling at the threats his mother screamed to his father while his 9 year old cousin Shisui just chuckled…. He found it amusing: because no amount of adults assuring Itachi that it was a normal thing and that it would be all forgotten once his baby brother was born calmed the prodigious child down.

In the hospital room Fugaku Uchiha stood by his wife's side offering her comforting or encouraging words and a hand to crush, while she did the hard work of birthing their second son. He let her threats roll over his back: no matter how disturbing somewhere! This wasn't his first rodeo, but by Kami that it would be the last one. Mikoto was tired so when the medic-nin, keiko Fugaku's annoying younger cousin, told her to push one last time she shook her head negatively.

"Come Dear: one last time and you may hold him, I can already see part of the head." Whispered Fugaku lovingly: due his words Mikoto found the energy and nodded.

When his wife pushed that last time Fugaku felt his hand going numb and wondered briefly if she had finally broken it. As soon as Keiko took the silent baby Mikoto let go of her husband hand and she leaned against the pillows breathing heavily waiting to hear her babies screams. Fugaku was shaking his not broken hand hopping to get some feeling back in it when he understood that something was wrong… he couldn't hear his son crying: realizing what this could mean his eyes widened and he felt sick he shared a look with Mikoto and knew that she was thinking along the same lines. _Not our baby! There hasn't been a stillborn in the Clan since I myself was a boy!_ Where Clans head disturbing and fearful thoughts: as he immediately through of the worst outcome possible.

"What is wrong with him Keiko?" Asked Fugaku with venom in his voice as if this was somehow the medics fault: Keiko looked at her cousin in fear, Mikoto on the other hand was too afraid to even ask…

"I don't know my Lord, but your son wouldn't cry!" Answered the medic-nin as she still held the silent baby upside down walloping his butt in hopes that he would cry.

"Do whatever you have to do, but make him cry: for Kami's sake!" Ordered Fugaku in a growl: Keiko nodded as she prepared herself to give the baby one last spank: this time adding a little chakra, while she prayed to Kami-Sama.

An eternity seemed to pass by for the three adults, but the baby didn't look pleased before he finally opened his mouth. At this all adults relaxed: he was alive.

Sasuke came into the world as a baby: he wouldn't be able to talk or do anything on his own for a while, which was truly not cool. _**This is gross! I feel dirty: don't wanna know how I look.**_ Where his first thoughts after his birth: he had his eyes closed so he was completely unaware of the worry he was causing and besides he knew nothing about babies. Suddenly someone started spanking him. _**Oi! Rude I didn't do anything…jet. That's no way to welcome someone….**_ He was annoyed and then he heard that they wanted him to cry. _**No fucking way I'm doing that!**_ _**It's too….Oh that one strung these idiots are gone get it now: none messes with Sasuke Uchiha!**_ And with that he opened his mouth.

Mikoto and Fugaku's relieve was short lived because they never expected what happened after Sasuke opened his mouth to happen. As soon as the baby opened his mouth a deafening cry came out of it along with wind gusts. _**Nice! I'm still attuned to the wind…one thing less to learn.**_ Sasuke had opened his onyx colored eyes shortly after opening his mouth so he saw what happened: taking pity on his parents: they would have to change his nappy after all and feed him.

To say Mikoto and Fugaku were shocked is a statement there are very few Uchiha's who aside from fire where attuned naturally to another element and even those with the sharingan often had trouble to successfully use jutsus that required other elements. Keiko soon handed a clean Sasuke to his mother with a smile on her face: Keiko was truly relieved that the little one was doing fine; she wouldn't want to be at the end of her cousins ire or fireball. Thank you! Mikoto accepted her baby with a tired smile.

"Well that was centrally unexpected, but we can say he has a good set of lungs." Joked Keiko now that it was over Mikoto chuckled: Sasuke just kept glaring at her; he hadn't even looked up at his mother jet…

"Let's just hope that this one wouldn't become one of those loud ones…" Mumbled Fugaku softly so that Mikoto couldn't hear him: he didn't want to end on the couch.

"Oh Fugaku look: he has your scrowl." Cooed Mikoto not looking up from the bundle in her arms: who was still glaring at Keiko. "It looks so cute on his little face!"

Fugaku looked at his second born and it was true the baby was doing a good job at making a mini version of his own death glare and even if his pride demanded him to deny the cute part… he was royally screwed: his youngest seemed to be the personification of cuteness, not that he would say so aloud!

"Hn." Answered the stoic man before caressing his sons face carefully with one finger. "You are a cute chibi aren't you Sasuke?" He asked his son gently causing Sasuke to look up at him and into his eyes as if he was bewitched.

 _ **By Kami! I never knew he had a gentle bone in him, but he must have had at some point: Kaa-sama must have fallen in love with him for a reason. Hell it might even be true what Kaa-sama said about him talking about me and loving me even if he didn't know how to express himself….**_

"Well it's sure that Sasuke loves you dear." Commented Mikoto: due this both looked at her. "Hello there Sasu-chan I'm your Kaa-san and that handsome man you were looking at is your Tou-san." Cooed Mikoto, Sasuke wanted to frown up at her…but he couldn't he loved her too much and his body was that of a baby so he would play along: some.

"Shouldn't you say strict man? Lady Uchiha?" Asked Keiko amused aiming to teas her cousin, but getting a double death glare in return. "Geez! Your men can't take a joke Mikoto: I knew Fugaku couldn't, but you might want to do something about Sasuke." After saying this Keiko went to give the rest of the clan the good news.

"Fugaku do you want to hold him?" Asked Mikoto with a gentle smile.

"Sure, but only until Itachi and Shisui arrive." Answered Fugaku before carefully taking hold of his youngest. Mikoto smiled at the looks on their faces, she also took the camera to take a picture of the two of them: her husband held Sasuke close while he had a gentle look on his face and the look on her sons face was one of wonder while at the same time he seemed to study his father.

"What are you doing chibi? Studying my face to memorize it later?" Asked Fugaku amused, but feeling strange at the same time those eyes looked so much older than that of a newborn.

"Fugaku don't be absurd our Sasu-chan is a newborn!" Sasuke could hear that his mother was amused.

 _ **If the two of you only knew….**_

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" Asked Itachi to get their attention, Shisui stood behind him.

"Yes son?" Asked Fugaku while he returned Sasuke to Mikoto, Sasuke wanted to protest he hadn't felt that safe as he had in his fathers arms in a long time.

"May I hold him?" Asked the 5 year old: Fugaku wanted to say no, but Mikoto beat him to the answer, Sasuke realized this and snickered mentally.

"Sure Itachi-chan you are his Aniki after all, come hop on the bed." Said Mikoto and once Itachi was sitting on the bed she taught him how to hold a baby.

"Hello Otoutou! I'm Itachi your Aniki and this is Shisui our cousin." Was the first thing Itachi said to him and Shisui gave him a smile when Itachi said his name. _**I already know who you are Aniki…**_ "I will love and protect you forever and ever!" Swore Itachi in a soft voice and his parents couldn't feel anything, but proud. Sasuke looked at his Aniki adoringly, but soon tuned him out: he was tired and hungry!

 _ **Ok: I'm a baby and I'm hungry what to do? What do babies even do? Oh yes…they cry!**_ After reaching this conclusion Sasuke began to cry, tears falling down his face… but it seemed that his brother and cousin weren't paying close attention to him so he started to whimper this got their attention.

"Kaa-san!" Came from Itachi.

"Uncle!" Was what Shisui said as he started to panic….

"What?" Asked both adults.

"Sasuke is crying!" Answered Shisui.

"Did I hurt him?" Asked Itachi feeling bad.

"Don't worry boys he must be hungry." Answered Mikoto calmly taking her youngest so she could breast feed him. Sasuke freaked out mentally and refused to be breast fed after a few moments Mikoto decided to bottle feed him.

 _Shit! Now I must help Mikoto with feeding the Chibi: with Itachi I couldn't because I didn't have what was needed, but even Shisui or Itachi could give the Chibi a bottle…Oh well he seems to be a silent one._ Thought Fugaku before resigning himself to bottle duty.

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! There we will discover how Sasuke does as a baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way.**

 **Chapter 3: Living life like a baby is…?**

The first month:

That first month of Sasuke's 'new' life had been a boring one: he would eat, sleep, make his nappies dirty and get bathed by his Kaa-sama while everyone that came to the house babied him! That was the frustrating part of being a baby: they treat you like one.

Sasuke had taken to wake twice or trice a night to demand one of his parents to feed him because he was hungry almost the whole time! He felt like Naruto… He was happy that he hadn't gotten colic and that his parents always burped him once or twice after feeding him, he had even been fed by Itachi and Shisui.

But in general he was a silent baby for wich his parents felt grateful: from what he had heard from their conversations Itachi hadn't had any problems with crying his head off for no reason at all. He had taken to meditate some, when he wasn't sleeping and had found out that one of his favorite childhood toys: Dino the green dinosaur had been a gift from Shisui and not Itachi….his favorite toy had been a toy Kunai made of hard rubber or something, but he would have to wait some until he would be given THAT toy.

 **Flashback:**

 **Sasuke was only about two weeks old and was being fed his bottle of milk by his Kaa-sama when he heard the front door open: to pair of footfalls where coming their way and if the laughing and shoving where an indication it were Itachi and Shisui.**

" **You cheated!" Stated Itachi entering the living room frowning at Shisui.**

" **I didn't cheat! I flickered the way up here." Answered Shisui smugly.**

" **But I can't flicker yet so you did cheat!"**

" **Look 'tachi if you don't want to lose a race don't race me." Sasuke could see that Shisui was holding something green in his hands.**

" **Boys stop fighting over such a silly thing before the two of you upset Sasu-chan. Or you Shisui will be send home and you Itachi will be spending the evening in your room." Said Mikoto calmly while she burped Sasuke.**

" **Yes ma'am." Said the two at the same time.**

" **Kaa-san: Shisui brought Otoutou a present!" Said Itachi jumping from one food to another.**

" **Did you now Shisui?" Asked Mikoto while she held Sasuke close.**

" **Hai! I did: when I was walking toward the academy to pick 'tachi up I saw this and thought it would be perfect for little Sasu-chan." Answered Shisui showing Mikoto the dinosaur.**

" **That was very thoughtfull of you Shisui I'm sure Sasu-chan will love him." Awnsered Mikoto before giving Shisui a smile: Sasuke was too busy looking at Dino longingly to truly pay attention: he had always believed it was his Aniki who had given him that toy…**

 **End Flashback**

2nd Month:

During the second month of his life Sasuke had started to sleep during the whole night: in the beginning this had caused Mikoto and Fugaku to worry, but after being told by servile Medic-nin they had stopped worrying. Sasuke was more awake during the day: not as much as he would have liked, which would be the whole day, but still it was something. Now that he was awake for longer his family had started to interact more with him.

Itachi made silly noises with Dino to make Sasuke smile and make a strange sound: what he didn't know was that Sasuke smiled at him due two things the childish part of him did truly enjoy that game and the more mature part of him found it funny to see Itachi act so silly. Every time Itachi would make him smile Itachi himself smiled brightly and if Shisui was there he would squeal at how cute they both were. The silly thing is that Itachi 'played' with him to make him smile: he did so every time he saw his Aniki! Minus the sound, he found it to undignified to do so the whole time.

His Kaa-sama had started to take him to the marked with her and Sasuke would smile at the villagers: he knew that part of his clans down fall had been their isolation so he had planned to make friends with the children of other important clans as soon as he could. But even so his plan had started to work: the women would be all over him and his mother had already invited Hinata's mother over to tea twice! And she had also invited over other women like Choji's, Shikamaru's, Ino's, Kiba's and even Shino's! And well the other people of the clan had also started tentative 'friendships' outside the clan. His father didn't complain: he was happy he could have Minato over when they both had a day off: it was strange to Sasuke, his father's best friend was his best friends father!

His Tou-sama wasn't home that much, but when he was he would talk to him about everything and nothing play a little with him (holding him over his, Fugaku's, head before holding him at eye level: before starting again.) the game his father played with him was his favorite game and he often squealed in delight making his father chuckle. Even so his Tou-sama was mostly silent, but Sasuke liked that he could use some of the quality time he did spend with his father to meditate…

 **Flashback:**

" **Well Chibi it looks like it's just the two of us for now." Said Fugaku at his two month old son who was lying on the ground in front of him. "You know I thought I would hate it to feed you, but you aren't that bad: you even sleep the whole night!" Exclaimed the proud Uchiha as he lifted the boy over his head making him smile.**

" **Like that don't you Chibi?" Asked Fugaku as he chuckled.**

 **From that time on it became Sasuke and Fugaku's game. It was practically the only 'game' the head of the clan played with his youngest, but Sasuke loved every single second of it and promised himself that he wouldn't let his father become that sour ice-cold man he had known: with a strict father he could deal.**

 **End flashback**

3rd month:

Sasuke's third month of life, even if he could now roll over lift his head and make some babble like sounds was marked by tragedy: Obito had set the nine-tailed beast loss on the hidden village and most of them had to be evacuated. This meant that Naruto had been born, but also that both Kushina and Minato had died…

The only true difference this time around was that even if a few people did their best to blame the Uchiha many of the other clans and villagers sided with them saying they had been defending the village with the rest of the capable ninja and that they had no reason to do so. The 3rd Hokage had unhappily told the hidden leaf that the Uchiha were as innocent on this matter as they all were. Sarutobi hadn't been happy to have almost the whole village go against his suspicions: many of the members of his council believed Fugaku and the Uchiha's to be responsible for the attack, but they had no proof. Since the birth of the youngest heir the Uchiha had started tentative relationships with the other clans and even some civilians: so they weren't as isolated as they used to be Sarutobi was still unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing…

 **Flashback:**

 **In one of the safe places owned by his clan Itachi held Sasuke close worried: the village was being attacked and Sasuke wasn't being himself. What was going on: was his Otoutou just tired? Was he hungry? Was he coming down with something? Or did he somehow understand what was happening?**

" **Itachi-san are you feeling alright?" Asked a young female voice.**

" **Hai Izumi I'm fine." Answered Itachi not looking up at the girl.**

" **What is wrong then?" Asked the girl sitting down next to him.**

" **Sasuke is behaving strangely and I don't know what to do." Said Itachi with a huff.**

" **May I hold him? He might be missing your mother so maybe if a girl held him he would feel better." Suggested Izumi, Itachi wasn't sure, but he was willing to do anything to get Sasuke o behave a little normal so he handed him over.**

 **That was the wrong thing to do because as soon as Sasuke left Itachi's arms he started crying his head off: Itachi was fast to take him back and started to calm him down. The eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto was now sure that something was wrong with Sasuke: he was worried, but would talk with his parents about how he was behaving as soon as he could.**

 **End flashback.**

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! Ok so we only saw a brief resume of three months of Sasuke's life, but I left it there because I wanted to make a chapter about how Sasuke deals with the Kyuubi attack and what this means for Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. And a special thanks to Ahuvati for telling me that I was spelling Otouto bad.**

 **Chapter 4: A talk with Kami-Sama.**

Fugaku walked home after a boring session with the Sandiame Hokage and his stupid council members: the head of the Uchiha Clan hated those stupid mommies. He could understand why Minato had replaced most of them: they believed the Uchiha's a danger due their Dojutsu just because of that! Hell if they were dangerous do it: then all the families with a blood-line were a danger to their village.

Those old decrepit men had too much power and too much time, beside that idiot Sarutobi believed them…as if their heads weren't big enough. The session had practically meant for Sarutobi to apologize to him for accusing his Clan of the attack: the only good thing about the whole thing was the fact that Fugaku could see the sour looks of the council as the Hokage apologized in their name.

Fugaku still had problems accepting that they had accused his clan so easily just due a legend…. It wasn't as if the Clan had come out of the attack smelling like roses. He and his wife had both lost their best friends and he had lost his brother-in-law among other loses the Clan suffered. He now had three children awaiting for him home: well two… the Uchiha wondered if Sasuke was aware of what happened around him since the attack he seemed distant or off at least. If the chibi was older Fugaku would say that the baby looked depressed, but babies didn't get depressed so something else must be happening with his second.

As the head of the Clan entered his house he closed his eyes so that he could feel everyone's chakra: Shisui and Itachi's chakra signatures upstairs (probably studying) and Mikoto's and Chibi's in the living room. Fugaku allowed a small smile to grace his features: Sasuke's chakra was like a big burning sun, this often worried the man, but it also helped a lot with guessing the babies mood…. It seemed that he was asleep right now: his chakra was dancing calmly instead of burning upwards out of Sasuke's body as it had been doing the last days while the boy was awake. He decided to walk towards the living room.

"What was it that they wanted?" Asked Mikoto without looking up as he entered the room.

"They informed me that the Clan is no longer under suspicion and 'apologized'." Answered Fugaku sitting next to his wife, Mikoto didn't say anything: what was there to say? "How is Chibi doing?" Asked the man curious hopping that the answer would be different this time.

"The same." Said Mikoto looking him in the eyes.

"If he doesn't goes back to normal soon we'll take him to all medic-nins until they tell us what is wrong with him." Said Fugaku firmly, caressing his sons sleeping cheek. He missed the Chibi's adoring look and easy smile: the boy was like a balsam to his fathers' soul.

"Harumi came by earlier: she wanted to know how we were doing." Started to say Mikoto knowing that Fugaku wasn't a fan of the head of the Hyugaa Clan or the Clan, but the man was trustworthy and had stood by his (Fugaku's) Clan when they needed an outsider to vouch for them (after the thunders death that had seemed impossible) and his wife was a good woman with a kind heart.

"Hn." Was all that the brunette said, Mikoto took this as permission to continue.

"When I told her about Sasu-chan behavior she told me that Hinata had also been behaving strangely until a few days ago…. She believes that it has something to do with baby's and their ability to sense how those around them feel and their way to answering to change. And we both know that we have all been walking on glass since the attack and that things have changed in our household." Said Mikoto softly: it still pained her to think about all those they had lost... And poor Naruto was now an orphan that would be rejected by the villagers and most Clans due his status as Jinchuriki: Sarutobi hadn't even allowed them to adopt him or see him, the third had even taken away the only protection Naruto would have had: his father's last name. If the village knew that he was Minato and Kushina they would at least leave him alone.

"I hope she is right I truly do: we will wait another week, but after that we are going to the medics." Said Fugaku after a few moments of thinking about what he had been told by his wife. After his answer Mikoto kissed his cheek before handing a still sleeping Sasuke to him so that she could start dinner. "What are you dreaming about Chibi?" Asked Fugaku gently as he saw his son frowning in his sleep…

 **SASUKE'S DREAM:**

 **Sasuke woke up again in between worlds in his old body (or was it more accurate to say future body?) and decided to sit down and wait for Kami-sama: he had failed to save Naruto's parents so he probably would have to be born….again. He had actually expected to see Kami-sama sooner, but the god must have other and more important things to do: than baby-sitting a useless Shinobi.**

" **Sasuke-kun." Greeted Kami as he appeared in front of Sasuke, the other didn't even react to his sudden appearance.**

" **Kami-sama." Answered Sasuke emotionless.**

" **I have been observing you since your re-birth and you have been doing really well, but I'm worried about you my child." Said Kami in a conversational tone: it wouldn't do him any good if Sasuke believed him to be disappointed with him.**

" **Why?" Asked the now teen.**

" **Because you have been distancing yourself from your loved ones: that is concerning. May I know why?" Prodded Kami gently.**

" **I failed you Kami-sama."**

" **How did you fail me Sasuke-kun?"**

" **I was unable to change Minato and Kushina's deaths: so Naruto will have to suffer the same childhood again…."**

" **You shouldn't blame yourself for their deaths: it was their destiny to die that day from the day they were born."**

" **But what about Naruto!?"**

" **Don't you worry about your friend: he will have a better childhood this time thanks to you and your family." Stated Kami.**

" **How? When?" Asked Sasuke.**

" **I can't tell you: that would be cheating, just rest assured that he will be happier this time around." Said the god.**

" **Fine." Answered Sasuke.**

" **So as a baby I'm sure that you have much time to meditate and think: have you already narrowed down who are those that are a danger to you and yours?" Asked Kami.**

" **For the whole Clan: isolation, Danzo and Obito/Tobi… for me: myself I guess?"**

" **Well if you believe so…" Said Kami before poking Sasuke's head to send him back.**

 **END OF SASUKE'S DREAM.**

Sasuke woke up with a jolt to see Itachi and Shisui looking at him with concern in their eyes. He knew that they were both worried about him ever since the whole Kyuubi incident that got him into his funk, just like his parents. He felt selfish for making them worry so much. Since a apology wouldn't work he decided to make it up to them.

Sasuke smiled brightly and made those silly sounds his family loved as he made grabbing motions with his chubby hands towards them. It was Shisui who picked him up from the floor.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Otouto is happy again!" Screamed Itachi on top of his lungs running towards their parents while Shisui chuckled.

"Welcome back Sasu-chan: you where missed." Whispered Shisui into his ear as he held him close.

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! Leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. I want to dedicate this chapter to my followers!**

 **Chapter 5: First words.**

It had been sometime since everything had returned to 'normal' well normal for the Uchiha house hold at least. This kind of normal would have freaked many out: it even freaked Sasuke out a little, just a little because he was getting used to it. Sasuke was happy to say that he had reached an age where he was able to eat solid like food.

The little one was now awake for almost the whole day and would have been a very unhappy and grumpy child if he would have to look at the ceiling the whole day: due this Sasuke had started to crawl early…..well the ceiling wasn't the whole reason for him speeding that up. He blamed his family minus his father for it, as soon as he reached a determined age the terrible tree had started to become very interested in becoming his first word or to get him to say something. So Sasuke had decided that crawling became a need to escape from those three.

Sadly right now the terrible three had united forces (they did so whenever they could) and had him cornered in the dining room: they had been smart and covered the exits. Without any other choice Sasuke sat up looking at them, each one of them looked at him with a maniac-like grin, and every time he made the slightest move to escape one of them put him back in the middle. The youngest Uchiha sat there with a pout on his face. _**Damn these three! I will need to walk or at last toddle…but I need a nice distraction to get some air. They are suffocating me!**_ Thought Sasuke to himself while the terrible three continued their assault.

"Come Otouto say Aniki: A-ni-ki." This was Itachi who said the word Aniki slowly as if Sasuke was dump while he looked at the little, not even a toddler yet, black-blue haired baby boy.

"No Sasu-chan: Kaa-san. Come on you can do it I know you can say: Kaa-san." Anyone can guess who this one was. _**Mother I can say that word I simply refuse to do so because, well just because.**_ Sasuke just looked Mikoto in the eye.

"Nah…. He is a smart boy so he will say my name first! And the both of you know it." Declared Shisui sure of himself. "Come Sasu-chan say: Shisui. I'm the most awesome cousin ever…" Said his cousin while he pulled faces causing Sasuke to laugh.

 _ **You're really full of yourself Shisui, but you're also terribly easy to love: so I forgive you. I'm so not saying anything the three of you want as my first word. But you may keep trying….**_

His family kept pestering him to talk until his father came home: not that the other four that lived at the manor where aware. The terrible three were pestering Sasuke and the last one was getting frustrated at his failed attempts to escape them.

"The three of you should feel ashamed: Chibi shall talk when he is ready." Stated Fugaku leaning against the doorframe while he shook his head: everyone turned to look at him and saw that he was still wearing his ninja/work clothes.

Sasuke grinned evilly as he looked how his tormentors blushed. _**You three want me to talk don't you?**_ Sasuke used their distraction to stand on his unsteady legs and to toddle up to his father with what seemed to be a happy expression. The kunai Fugaku had been playing with fell on the floor due the shock of seeing his youngest take his first steps and as any responsible adult he kicked the Kunai into the hall. Soon Sasuke was close to his father and lost his fragile balance: his father had quick reflexes that saved Sasuke from meeting the floor. _**Thank you!**_ Was all Sasuke could think off as he snuggled closer to his fathers chest.

"Missed me Chibi?" Asked Fugaku calmly as if his son hadn't taken his first steps, or as if Mikoto, Itachi and Shisui weren't recovering from it, while he tickled Sasuke's tummy.

"Tou-sama!" Squealed Sasuke in delight due this Fugaku almost dropped him….and wouldn't THAT bring him trouble with Mikoto.

"What did you say Chibi?" Asked the chief of Konoha's military police afraid that he had heard well: this couldn't be happening to him! Mikoto would castrate him and he hadn't even taught their son any word…well not that he could remember.

"Tou-sama." Answered Sasuke patting his father's chest as if he were showing his father that he meant him.

"Hn." Said Fugaku while he prayed to Kami. _Thought so: why did you say that Chibi why? Now your mother is gone kill me. Oooh well I'm happy to have met you and to have been your first word._

"Fugaku!" Roared Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi were smart and ducked under the low table, and her husband did his best to hold Sasuke between them: no the Clans head wasn't using his youngest as a human shield against him wife.

"Yes dear?"

"I thought that you didn't believe in pushing Sasu-chan to talk!" Exclaimed Mikoto.

"Hn." Came from Fugaku as he nodded.

"How comes then that you were his first word?" Asked Mikoto in false sweetness… Suddenly Sasuke realized that his plan mightn't have been as smart as he thought it to be.

"Maybe bec-…."

"Kunai!" Exclaimed Sasuke happily pointing at the forgotten kunai that now lay in the hall, as if he was aware that his father would dig himself in a deeper hole: which he was.

"Very good Chibi!" Praised Fugaku. "But it's no toy…. Well not one you can use for a few years at least." The last part was mumbled by the proud man in the hope that his wife didn't hear him.

"Fugaku! When did you teach him those words?" Asked Mikoto losing all her sweetness.

"I didn't!" Exclaimed Fugaku nearing hysterics.

"I believe Tou-san Kaa-san. Tou-san wouldn't have the time or patience." Said Itachi calming his mother down while both Sasuke and Shisui were unsure if Itachi was very brave or suicidal.

"You are right 'tachi, but I wonder where he learned them?" Wondered Mikoto aloud, Fugaku wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or insulted by Itachi's intervention.

"Aniki!" Exclaimed Sasuke pointing at Itachi because his brother had saved him in his past life and because he had been idiotically brave.

"Kaa-san! He called me Aniki." Said Itachi excited.

"I heard him sweety." Answered Mikoto.

"Kaa-sama!" Sasuke decided to point towards his mother next.

"Yes that's me SASU-CHAN!" Sang Mikoto happily as she plucked him from his fathers arms.

"Great I'm the most awesome cousin ever and he doesn't even say my name!" Huffed Shisui while Fugaku wondered when his household had turned into a circus.

"Shi-niii!" Said Sasuke smirking towards his cousin, this caused everyone to laugh…. Well aside from Shisui who did spend a great amount of time that evening trying to convince Sasuke to call him either: Shisui or Nii-san not the abomination the youngest had invented.

The next day Sasuke had his first toy kunai much to Mikoto's surprise: she suspected her husband, but Fugaku had been just as surprised to see Sasuke with it as she was. It had actually been a gift from Itachi who was happy to see Shisui suffer from once instead of getting pranked by him.

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! People: please review I would love to know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. I want to dedicate this chapter to Miyle6!**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting two Sanin!**

It was little more than a week before Sasuke's first birthday which meant that Mikoto would have to go to the marked to start getting things for the party she and Fugaku where planning for their youngest. Mikoto didn't have any problems with taking Sasuke with her: he was after all an incredibly well behaved little boy. She had realized that even if he was terribly fast when it came to learning new things and words, that he had the same need to communicate as her husband….well he wasn't that bad, but she knew that he could talk more than he did: if he would have wanted.

"Sasu-chan!" Called Mikoto in the hall knowing that Sasuke would toddle towards her: he always did.

Sasuke poked his head out of his bedroom, a little grumpy because he had been meditating, and saw his mother waiting by the door with a smile on her face. When she made the motion for him to come closer he did so, knowing that she wouldn't be bothering him unless it was truly important.

"Kaa-sama?" Asked Sasuke once he reached his mother at this she smiled and ran a hand though his silky hair: they had all been unable to change his way of calling them, Itachi and Fugaku hadn't even tried.

"I need to go to the marked and will take you with me because there is none here that can look after you." Explained Mikoto sweetly and Sasuke nodded before heading to his room to get his toy kunai.

 _ **I can stay home alone perfectly well Kaa-sama, I've been taking care of myself for longer than you have done so….**_ Even so Sasuke didn't complain and went to get his toy kunai: he knew it wasn't a real one, but he still felt saver holding onto it. His mother smiled at him as he got his toy kunai from his room because everyone believed that he was being cute imitating his father or Shisui or Itachi. _**If they only knew the truth... better not.**_ Thought Sasuke knowing that, THAT mightn't end well: with the whole Itachi killed the whole clan and I became a rouge-nin. _**Yeah that wouldn't go over well with Tou-sama.**_

Sasuke happily toddled after his mother holding onto her skirt with one hand while he held the kunai in the other: on their way to the marked he waved his kunai at everyone and smiled at them. He knew that it was a good idea to use his cuteness because that made the villagers less afraid of approaching them with soft sweets for him and to pinch his cheeks. Sasuke suffered this torture silently as he kept smiling and stuffing his and his mothers pockets with sweets (most of these sweets would end up inside Shisui or Itachi, but what people doesn't know can't hurt them). _**What's the deal with the villagers and pinching my cheeks!? The women and men of the clan only ruffle my hair and give me sweets: I would take that a thousand times over this torture!**_

Sasuke held onto his mothers skirt: more out of some childish instinct to stay close than a real need for support. Mikoto smiled down at her youngest it seemed that he like Itachi was a fast learner, but he didn't have that independent streak into him yet. During the day he would stay close to her well mostly, he did have a habit of hiding into his room for an hour or two for some time alone or something, and as soon as Itachi, Fugaku or Shisui where home he would cling onto one of them… Itachi mostly even if he did do his best to spend time with Fugaku: even if it was napping next to his father while Fugaku did paperwork. That was one of Sasuke's many strange habits, but she and her husband left him be: he didn't do anything wrong after all and could play silently if it was needed and behaved himself….well Sasuke behaved himself the whole time: Mikoto couldn't remember a time he didn't behave good: unless you count his strange habits or someone he didn't count as family touching him. Mikoto still found it strange that he allowed the villagers so much freedom pinching his cheeks and all, but then again he might feel they aren't any danger at all or the fact that they didn't try to pick him up or tried to have closer contact than that or a pat on his head….

"Thank you for coming with me and behaving so good Sasu-chan." Praised the mother: she was aware that Sasuke reacted very well to praises from her or Itachi or Shisui, but he reacted the best to Fugaku's. It warmed Mikoto's heart to see how Sasuke was slowly but steadily craving his way into her husband's hardened heart with his smiles, hugs and overall silent but constant presence. Even Itachi who did his best to please his father wasn't able to get a smile out of Fugaku as easily as Sasuke could: to her surprise Itachi wasn't jealous he was happy to see his father smile more even if it wasn't he who made him smile,but then again it was difficult and irrational to stay angry at Sasuke who was still innocent (people this chapter is mostly what Mikoto thinks and sees) at such a short age seemed to idolize the ground under Itachi's feet.

"Welcome Kaa-sama." Answered her little ray of sunshine cheerfully with a grin on his small face before holding his kunai up. "Look Kunai!" Exclaimed the boy waving said toy at this the mother chuckled. _Oh Kunai is surly his favorite word!_

"I see it and it's a wonderful kunai you have Sasu-chan." Said Mikoto with a smile as they made their way toward the district: she could still remember the day Sasuke go the toy and how he takes everything said to him a little too literal.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **After seeing Fugaku's reaction to Sasuke with the toy kunai she was sure that it wasn't him who had brought their son that gift. Her poor husband had believed, even if he would deny so until he's blue in the face, that Sasuke had been chewing on the handle of a real kunai and went to take it away from him.**

" **Chibi I told you that kunai's aren't toys!" Exclaimed Fugaku as he went to grab the toy kunai from their youngest as soon as he had the kunai in his hand and felt it along with Sasuke's teary eyes he knew that he had done wrong.**

" **No mine?" Asked Sasuke pitifully tears filling his bubble eyes.**

" **Yes it's yours! I was silly to believe that it was a real one." Said Fugaku returning the toy as fast as he could.**

" **Tou-sama silly?" Asked Sasuke as if the word silly tasted funny on his tongue: which it might have because it was the first time he said it.**

" **Very very silly." Said Fugaku nodding in the hope that Sasuke wouldn't end crying: hearing this Sasuke started to laugh happily as if he had admitted his father into saying that he was silly (which he did, but people let's keep his secret). And it was then not even a minute later that her husband realized the mistake he made while Sasu-Chan started singing: 'Tou-sama silly'. Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at the look that crossed her husbands face.**

" **Mikoto dear you aren't helping! And Chibi please stop chanting that." Pleaded Fugaku it took him a few times before Sasuke stopped chanting it.**

" **Shhh! Me not talking that Tou-sama silly." Whispered Sasuke loudly causing her to laugh again.**

" **Thank you Chibi." Mikoto wasn't sure if Fugaku's tone was bored, grateful or resigned.**

 **After that was over her husband walked over to her.**

" **You could have told me that you brought him a toy Kunai."**

" **I didn't! I believed it to be you, but after that I'm sure you weren't it." At this Fugaku nodded and turned to Sasuke.**

" **Chibi who gave you that toy kunai?" Asked her husband in a friendly way: as if their son would be able to answer him.**

" **Can't." By Kami it seemed he could.**

" **Chibi you must tell Kaa-san and me everything: no secrets."**

" **Aniki said I can't: he said secret!" Stated Sasuke before realizing his mistake.**

 **Sasuke had started crying and had only calmed down after they had promised to hold his secret and that they would do as if they didn't know anything: which they did. After that incident they decided that they would be more careful how they praised things around Sasuke from that moment on, soon Shisui and Itachi also learned that they had to be careful with how and what they said around Sasuke.**

 **END FLASHBACK.**

Mikoto had been distracted with her memory that she hadn't seen a couple of children running by that where pushing each other and pushed Sasuke to the ground in the process. Sasuke had seen them, but hadn't expected them to continue their rough housing near them and if he would have he would have powerless to avoid what happened. So he was pushed by a nameless child that didn't even turn or to apologize or anything lost the grip he had on his mothers skirt and fell on the floor.

 _ **Damn it! Damn those children and their descendants! My knees are bleeding and I lost my kunai!**_ Though the time traveler with tears in his eyes as he sat up on the dirty road looking around for his Kunai. Oh he was aware that it was just a toy and that it could be replaced if needed, but a childish part of him wanted to cry: it was his toy kunai and it had been gifted to him by his Aniki, it wasn't just some random toy!

"Sweetie are you alright?" Asked Mikoto worried as she kneeled next to him leaving the grocery bags on the floor.

"Hn." Answered Sasuke as he kept looking for his kunai, but there were too many feet moving from one place to another! His mother was pulling the bangs out of his eyes while stubborn tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh baby you are bleeding let's call your father and get you home quickly where I can clean those wounds." Stated Mikoto reaching into one of the bags to look for her phone, Sasuke was mentally saying his goodbye to the kunai for he knew it was impossible to discuss these things with his mother, but before Mikoto could reach her phone a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Lady Uchiha I saw what happened: would it be alright if I take a look at your son?" Asked a friendly female voice that Sasuke was familiar with, but he was too busy with the whole Kunai thing to mind it much. But Mikoto did look up.

"But of course Lady Tsunade." Said Mikoto moving a little so that she wouldn't be in the way of the medic-nin/sannin´s way. "Sasuke-kun please allow Lady Tsunade to heal you." Ordered Mikoto gently before explaining to Tsunade that Sasuke wasn't a big fan of unknown people touching him.

Sasuke nodded while he thought of a way of making sure that his family befriended at least one of the three legendary Sannin and if he had to choose one of the three he would have chosen Tsunade given that she would become Hokage one day or that she at least would be a possible one after Hiruzen Sarutobi's death. _**I believe I should suggest Kaa-sama to invite her over for tea to thank her: let's just hope she accepts and once she is home I will invite her to my birthday party next week…yes that should be enough to start a wary friendship. I hate to think like a politician, but it's for the clans best so I will!**_

"Hello little one!" Said Tsunade with a friendly smile and Sasuke couldn't help to blush and look away. _**WTF? Kami didn't tell me that I would get shy again!**_ "Would it be alright if I take a look and clean your wounds?" Asked Tsunade ignoring Sasuke's sudden shyness: Sasuke thanked Kami for her thoughtfulness!

"Hn."

"Good does something bother you?" Asked the medic-nin as she cleaned his wounds.

"Lost my Kunai…." Said Sasuke pathetically: he would have laughed at himself if he didn't feel so miserable over losing the toy.

"Your son is bleeding and he is worried about his toy kunai Lady Uchiha?" Asked Tsunade amused and not really expecting an answer. "I'm sure he takes after his father, but at least he is a better patient." Said Tsunade with a smile.

"I guess that in some ways he does take after his father, but he is a really sweet boy." Said Mikoto, while Tsunade finished applying the bandages around Sasuke's knees.

"There we are done Sasuke-kun." Said Tsunade. "Such a brave boy…" Praised the medic-nin amused when she saw the young Uchiha blush: it was a rare thing to see an Uchiha blush no matter the age.

"Thank you Lady 'nade." Thanked Sasuke as he slowly stood up: Tsunade could feel her heart melt at the way he said her name.

"You're welcome sweetie now look around."

Sasuke did as Tsunade told him and saw Jiraya standing close with his toy kunai: at this he couldn't help but beam.

"Kunai!" Sasuke toddled over to Jiraya to retrieve his toy kunai; the other Sanin was more than happy to give it back. "Thank you." Said Sasuke once he had the kunai back and hugged the man's leg: he wasn't supposed to know Jiraya's name so he did add that.

"I do thank you too Lord Jiraya: if that toy would have stayed lost I'm afraid that I don't want to think about it." Said Mikoto bowing to both Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Don't worry Lady Uchiha we are happy to help." Said Jiraya as Sasuke made his way back to his mother.

"Please call me Mikoto: the both of you."

"Only if you call us by our names." Came Tsunade's replay.

"What do you think of heading home Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked her son who made a signal for her to get closer to him so he could whisper something to her. "I believe that to be an excellent idea Sasu-chan: why don't you ask them."

"Lady 'nade Lord Jiji come have tea?" Asked Sasuke using his best puppy eyes. _**Being little isn't that bad: I can get away with calling people ridiculous names!**_

"You want us to have tea with you champ?" Asked Jiraya not at all bothered by the way Sasuke called him, the child in question just nodded. "I would love too. What do you say Tsunade?"

"I believe it would be terribly rude of me to say no to such a handsome gentleman."

After this the four of them walk towards the manor to enjoy some tea. The ladies speak between themselves and Jiraya soon ends giving Sasuke a ride on his back. On their way to the manor Sasuke chats a little with both Tsunade and Jiraya and then it seems that he puts 2 and 2 together and tells them that they are the Sannin. After that he asks them where the Snake sannin is and Mikoto scolds him telling him that the third sannin is Lord Orochimaru. But Jiraya and Tsunade joke between themselves over the fact that a toddler called their proud ex team mate a snake…

Tea was a nice event that was assisted by Fugaku too much to Mikoto's surprise. Jiraya and Tsunade are surprised by the fact hat they where witnesses to Fugaku showing Sasuke affection and even calling him a nickname. The two Sannin soon realize that they do like the couple that are the heads of the Uchiha Clan. And after tea Sasuke asks his parents for permission, as good as he could, to invite Jiji and 'nade to his birthday party: Sasuke is allowed and the two promise him to be there the day of the party, just little more than a week later.

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! As time goes on Sasuke will relax more and start behaving more like a child, even so he will be a very mature one at most times. People: please review I would love to know what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. I want to dedicate this chapter to Miyle6!**

 **Chapter 7: Sasuke's first birthday.**

It was Sasuke's very first birthday, well this time around, and that evening a big party had been planned for the birthday boy by his parents: more by Mikoto than by Fugaku, because why would a year old need such a party it isn't as if he's gone remember it!

Much to his families surprise Sasuke was still asleep while everyone was having breakfast. Sasuke was asleep because he had been up the whole night expecting something to happen, but nothing did. He was expecting something because Kami had promised him that he would get a surprise he liked on his first birthday: something that would remind him who he was and who he would become. So Sasuke did wait up until he literally fell asleep waiting for whatever it was so now he was out cold.

"Where is Otouto?" Asked Itachi with a frown on his face as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah where is the birthday boy?" Asked Shisui around a mouth full of rice.

"Asleep." Answered Fugaku not bothering himself to look up from the paper he was reading.

Mikoto smiled at her husbands answer: they had both gone to see Sasuke that morning and had found him deep asleep, he was even sucking on his thumb! While she found it cute Fugaku worried about Sasuke's teeth and such so he changed the thumb for Sasuke's pacifier with the body flickering technique so that their youngest wouldn't wake up… the ups of being a shinobi and a parent.

 _How do the civilians do it?_ Thought Mikoto well aware that there must be more differences between a shinobi household and a civilian one than the typical differences such as: in a shinobi household if a child older than 3 runs around with a katana or another kind of weapon he would get scolded for holding it wrong because that way they can't really use it with all their straight and in an civilian one the parents would freak out…. She had also heard that the parents of civilian children that attended the academy cleaned their children room if they don't do it themselves so that they don't get hurt by a katana or a throwing star, but that one must be exaggerated because if Itachi or Shisui don't clean their rooms they deserve the cut they might receive: it was practical once they got hurt they would know a little of the life that awaits them and they would clean after themselves; as if she didn't do enough!

"Is he ill?" Asked Itachi worried because Sasuke never slept inn at this Fugaku made a negative sound while he shook his head behind his paper.

"No dear he must not have slept good last night or he might simply be catching up on sleep: Kami knows that he is an early raiser." Said Mikoto with a warm smile Itachi just nodded.

"I believe this is the first time Sasu-chan sleeps inn…." Mumbled Shisui.

"There is a first time for everything Shisui…" Answered Mikoto to her nephew who just nodded. "Now do the three of you remember what you have to do today?" She asked the three males with a smile that promised pain if they failed: even Fugaku shivered his wife was a kunoichi one shouldn't mess with no matter that she had retired.

"Hai!" Answered the three at the same time pleasing Mikoto.

"Shisui?"

"Patrol the streets of konoha after that I have guard duty with the Sandiame and then I shall buy balloons for the party and other party decoration. Once I'm done I will return here to help you decorate." Answered Shisui who had been memorizing it for days when his aunt nodded he allowed the breath he didn't know he was holding to leave him.

"Itachi?"

"Coming home right after the academy to help with setting up the games for the party." Answered Itachi calmly: his mother had been reminding him it for the last two weeks so he wasn't worried that he would EVER forget it.

"Fugaku?" When her husband stayed silent she thought that he wasn't listening to the conversation: wouldn't be the first time. "Fugaku?" She called again when he didn't answer this time she knew he was avoiding the question. "FUGAKU?" Fugaku knew that he couldn't escape it any longer no matter how much it pained him.

"I will be home early so that I will be here to welcome our guest with you, dressed properly." Said Fugaku after huffing and mumbling the last part: _the things I do for that woman!_ Mikoto urged him to continue and Fugaku was sure that his wife loved to make him suffer. "The only way I'm to stay longer at the station than is absolutely needed is if the Sandiame himself orders me so."

"Good you have all reminded what you should do today!" Praised Mikoto happily and the three male Uchiha sweat dropped: she had promised torture if they forgot!

"What will you do with Chibi while you make the food?" Asked Fugaku curious.

"Oh don't worry I got him a baby sitter for today."

"Who did you blackmail?" Deadpanned Fugaku, and Itachi knew it was the best moment to leave Shisui didn't, it wasn't that Fugaku believed that Chibi would misbehave: no it was the fact that he knew that his wife would never leave their son with a group of gennin so it had to be a Jounnin and one with a good reputation at that if Mikoto approved and no self respecting Jounnin would babysit….unless it was their own child or sibling.

"I wouldn't call it blackmail, but Kakashi-san is more than happy to watch over him."

"Why couldn't you have hired a group or two of gennin for it like a normal woman?" Lamented the father. "Or blackmailed their Jounin sensei into doing it?"

"Nah I wouldn't let Sasu-chan with those Gennin that hate D ranked missions: so they wouldn't really care for our son even if their sensei did. That way I would have a Jounnin babysitting Sasu-chan and three other kids." Explained Mikoto. "This way is more effective one jounnin for Sasu-chan."

"I hate it when your strange logic does actually make sense, but Hatake? He reads porn in public dear!"

"Aunt Mikoto I'm not usually against you ideas, but senpai isn't exactly…he isn't made for it: let's leave it at that." Said Shisui and Fugaku had a look on his face that said that he wasn't the only one against her idea.

"Don't you two worry about Kakashi-san I made it very clear what he is and isn't allowed to do while on duty: plus he knows Sasu-chan good enough. They have seen each other many times when one of you took Sasu-chan to the training grounds or when Kakashi-san comes over for tea."

"Wait you have tea with Hatake?" Asked Fugaku in shock: just when he believed that Mikoto couldn't surprise him further….

"But of course! It would be very rude of me not to allow our youngest to invite his 'Kashi-nii or nii-san over tea." Answered Mikoto.

"Wait Senpai allows Onii-chan to call him like that?" Shisui didn't know if to hide after he asked that or to laugh at the mental image of his Senpai being called that by his baby cousin.

"Kakashi-san resigned himself to the fact that once Sasu-chan gives you a name it stays no matter what you do." Answered Mikoto before turning to Shisui. "Shouldn't you leave: Itachi already left." At this Shisui hurried out of the house.

"Why is my son calling Hatake that?" Asked Fugaku both fists clenched.

"Well Kakashi-san has a spiny wheel eye as Sasu-chan says…" Fugaku hated it when Sasuke called the sharingan by that name and he had the gall to ask him to show him his spiny wheel eye in public too! "lives in the district and spends a good amount of time training with Shisui and Itachi… So I think he believes him to be family." At this Fugaku's eye twitched: Hatake wasn't an Uchiha and would never be one… _unless he marries one of the many maids._ Fugaku was fast to stop that train of thought: nope Hatake would never be one of them.

"And don't worry about reading porn in public: women have been doing so for ages, but no man notices." Said Mikoto.

"WHAT!?"

"Do you really believe that we read those romance novels for the smut? No that's just what we want men to believe the jucier parts are what interest us… And don't think that I don't know where you hide your own copies of ICHA-ICHA." Awnsered Mikoto and Fugaku was sure that he could never look at a romance novel with the same eyes again: now he understood why Mikoto loved it so much when he brought her a new one….wait he has been buying his wife porn for years!

"Dear why don't you go and wake the little one up and change him while I make him some food?" Asked Mikoto and when Fugaku just nodded pale while he went to Sasuke's room she giggled: _oops I might have broken him!_

And so was how Mikoto got Kakashi to babysit her youngest and broke her husband in the process: let's be happy that Fugaku asked the huge favore to Inoichi Yamanaka of suppressing that memory before Sasuke's party. Later he had to ask Inoichi's sister to do the same to him because the poor man was traumatized: Inoichi's sister didn't suffer any trauma seeing that memory and just laughed and promised herself to congratulate Mikoto on not breaking one man, but two.

Kakashi was happy that Sasuke Uchiha actually liked him for some reason making taking care of him much easier: the only down side of taking care of the birthday boy had been Guy scaring the little man awake with one of his loud entrances. Who wouldn't start crying seeing an unknown, loud, adult man wearing a green spandex? More so if said freak hadn't been there when you fell asleep: the good thing was that once Sasuke had calmed down he had given Guy a look and called him a green bean: to Kakashi's delight and Guy's tears….

Once Mikoto and Fugaku had changed themselves to great their guests Kakashi came with a happy and clean Sasuke so that they could change his clothes as well. The party went as any party with so many babies present: nothing special happened beside the fact that Sasuke refused to smash his smash cake allowing Kiba, Neji and Hinata to do so instead. Shikamaru was sleeping…. Sasuke enjoyed his party and playing with his new friends and cousins while the adults talked between them. Sasuke's favorite part and Kiba too it seems was the fact that while the adults still talked he and everyone who wanted could go to sleep on a large mattress his brother had dragged down stairs knowing that most Uchiha loved to sleep in bigger groups instead of alone: it was a very normal thing if you where an Uchiha to leave a note to your parents and crawl into the bed of one of your cousins if you didn't feel up to sleeping alone or with your parents or siblings….

Kami only knew how many times Shisui or Itachi sneaked into the others room using the window because they couldn't sleep or the times another one of their cousins did so. Other Clans seemed to find it strange, with the exception of the Inuzuka who said something about it being good for the pact, but every Clan had their own strange traditions.

After they put Sasuke to bed, in his own, a black half moon appeared on the palm of his left hand. The next morning Fugaku rushed his to get the two Sannin, who had attended the party as promised, so that Tsunade could take a look at the strange mark on Sasuke's hand after Mikoto had made sure it wasn't finger paint or something like that. Tsunade had no clue idea what the mark was, but it wasn't harmful and it appeared to be something similar to a tattoo. While his parents and siblings worried themselves silly Sasuke couldn't help, but grin like a maniac because he KNEW what it meant: he would have to thank Kami the next time.

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! Yes I know Mikoto might seem a little OOC with those thoughts about allowing her children to get hurt, but she was a jounin and I believe that most shinobi would think along those lines: because it's better to know if their children are ninja material than for them to get killed way too early. People: please review I would love to know what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 71

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. I want to dedicate this chapter to Miyle6!**

 **Chapter 7.1: Extra scenes!**

 **Kakashi nii-san:**

When Kakashi arrived at the household off Lord and Lady Uchiha, no ICHA-ICHA book anywhere near him, he was greeted by quite the sight: Lord Uchiha was leaving the house looking pale and didn't even react to his presence. Kakashi wondered what was wrong with the man (but he wasn't crazy enough to ask!) while he knocked on the front door of the manor, he didn't have to wait too long before Lady Mikoto opened the door with a half asleep Sasuke in her arms.

"Kakashi-san! It's good to see you: thank you so much for taking care of Sasu-chan today!" Said Mikoto greeting the young Jounnin happily.

"No problem Lady Mikoto I'm sure that Sasuke and I will have much fun today." Answered Kakashi with a smile on his face as always under his mask: it might be true that he hadn't offered himself for the job, but he couldn't say no to the food Lady Mikoto offered him in return and the fact that Sasuke isn't a brat helped a lot….Not to mention that one doesn't just say no to Lady Mikoto Uchiha: a retired Jounnin, genjutsu and taijutsu specialist, short time in ANBU as a hunter/assassin; who is one of the few Kunoichi her generation that made it to the bingo book. The book had been very specific if you are enemy: use the body flicker technique while you pray to Kami to have mercy and save you from a horrible death.

"I'm sure you two will, but I also believe that this one will be napping sometime…" Said Mikoto smiling gently looking at her son who was still half asleep. "Could you hold him while I get his bag ready?" Kakashi just nodded taking the little boy.

"Sure ma'am!" Said Kakashi as he held Sasuke who was sucking happily on his pacifier. "What do you think Sasu-kun? Aren't we gonna have fun?" Asked Kakashi while Sasuke looked up at him.

"´Kashi-nii fun!" Said Sasuke around his pacifier patting Kakashi on his chest the same way he often did to his father when he had the urge to pat them on the head, but that would be disrespectful and besides it he couldn't reach it! _**Don't you think you are gone ditch me for that stupid book Kakashi because even if I can't do much right now: I relearned how to bite!**_

Kakashi got the bag from Mikoto, thanked her and left with Sasuke to his apartment. As soon as they arrived Kakashi put Sasuke down so that he could explore: knowing that the little man had an semi independent streak a mile wide (he had seen how much Itachi and his minion, Shisui, left him more or less alone on the training grounds: keeping an eye on the youngest while said little man never moved to far away from them) and would appreciate it if he didn't constantly hovered over him. He had already child proofed his home as soon as he knew that he would be babysitting Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's CHIBI. It's truly terrifying to babysit a child whose family would be after ones blood if something happened to him: more so if both his parents had an entire page of the bingo book dedicated to them and most of his older cousins and uncles appeared in the book….

 _Its better not to think what they would do to me if I mess this up: I don't want to be tortured to death or trapped in some kind of torture jutsu for 74 hours again and again._ Kakashi shivered at his own thoughts and decided to continue with this job while he keept calm and made sure that the little man was happy.

After he had opened the bag and took a look into what was inside it he reminded himself that Mikoto had told him that Sasuke still hadn't eaten breakfast and she had packet some carrot sticks and apple stick for the little man. He briefly wondered what kind of kid would like vegetables so much that they wouldn't protest eating them for breakfast.

"Hey little man! What are you looking at?" Asked Kakashi when he saw Sasuke looking at some pictures he had or maybe his TV? One never knew with Uchiha's….

"Uncle Minato." Said Sasuke sadly pointing at a picture of Kakashi's old team with Minato as sensei.

"Oh yeah…that's Minato alright." Mumbled Kakashi he had forgotten that Minato had been Sasuke and Itachi's godfather: it was only normal that the boy could recognize the blond in pictures. Even if Kakashi knew it to be impossible for the little man to remember his godfather it wouldn't surprise him if his parents and older brother had told him stories about how great his godfather had been and was probably simply expressing the same sadness his family felt. "So do you want to eat something?" Asked Kakashi taking the childs hand when Sasuke nodded to sit with the boy at the table with him.

"Look what your mother made for you! Carrots and apple!" Said Kakashi faking excitement.

"Nii-san you act strange." Stated Sasuke before starting to eat his carrot: he would end biting Kakashi if he continued that act.

"You want me to cut it?" Asked Kakashi unsure what Sasuke might be trying to tell him, but he was brother to Itachi and his favorite minion's cousin so it wouldn't be strange if it kid was a genus too.

"Hn." Said Sasuke so Kakashi decided to cut the act.

They played for a while throwing the rubber kunais at a wall before Sasuke was tired again and fell asleep. He fell asleep on Kakashi who couldn't move so during that time Kakashi decided to watch some TV. Everything went well until his friend/rival Might Guy jumped though his open window with a shout about youth startling Sasuke awake.

"Damn you Guy! You startled Sasuke awake and the little man is crying now!" Cursed Kakashi as he did what he could to calm Sasuke down.

"It is so youthful that you are taking care of the young Uchiha heir!" Shouted Guy.

"Guy zip it you aren't helping any Sasuke is still crying and distressed." Said Kakashi while he continued to calm Sasuke down. Sasuke hated how easily he would get distressed now and did his best to calm himself down, but that stupid Guy was able to scare him even when he was older…just like Lee.

"Nii-san!" Complained Sasuke as soon as he had calmed down enough to Kakashi.

"What is wrong little man?" Asked the white head.

"That is so youthful!" Exclaimed Guy, but he was silenced by one glare from Kakashi.

"Make green bean go away!" Said Sasuke looking at Guy making the other man cry.

Kakashi laughed himself silly before he asked Guy to leave: the rest of the time he spend with Sasuke he truly enjoyed himself and he wouldn't mind looking after him again. The kid was very calm and only needed some attention here and there plus water and some food.

 **FUGAKU & INOICHI'S TRAUMA:**

After leaving his house Fugaku was sure that he couldn't work in the condition he was in: he was shocked…he truly was he would sooner go to war again than keep the mental image of his lovely if scary wife reading porn. That was just a big no: to his manly pride and ego. If he didn't do something like suppressing the memory soon he wouldn't be able to function any longer, but who could help him? As if Kami was listening to his prayers he thought of Yamanaka Inoichi, but how to find the man…If he wanted to find him he had to find Nara Shikaku: he smiled as he started to walk towards the Hokage tower Nara wasn't difficult to find.

Once he entered the tower he went on autopilot to where intelligence division worked knowing that the head of the Nara clan wasn't one to leave his post: after asking for him he was leaded by a nervous Chunnin to Nara's office. There he found himself looking at the two friends: he was relieved that he only had one favor to ask.

"Hey! Uchiha, you're looking a little down today: worried about the fact that the little prince is growing?" Asked Shikaku in a bored tone looking at Fugaku's unusual paleness.

"Huh? What prince?" Asked Fugaku confused.

"Your youngest is called the prince." Explained Inoichi before telling Fugaku to take a seat, Fugaku did so and the three men sat in silence for a while.

"So is there something we can do for you?" Asked Inoichi when he saw that Shikaku wouldn't start conversation because the Nara was starting to fall asleep and that Fugaku was too out of it to start one.

"I need a favor from you Inoichi-tono." Said Fugaku at this the Nara opened his eyes.

"What bothersome…" Said Shikaku and Inoichi decided to kick him: it wasn't everyday that a noble clan asked for a favor much less the leader of one.

This could be very beneficial to Inoichi who was the head of the Yamanaka clan: the fact that a clan like the Uchiha came to him for a favor was a good thing because it showed that the noble clan thought highly of his. He knew that it didn't matter to Shikaku who was happy as long as his son wasn't being a complete brat and the Nara clan was very respected due their well known intelligence while the Yamanaka's where often referred to as simple dream walkers by other clans.

"How can I help you Fugaku-senpai?" Asked Inoichi a feeling strange since Sasuke-chan had befriended his daughter Lord and Lady Fugaku had both insisted in the fact that he should be less formal with them, but he couldn't help maintaining some distance between them calling them senpai. He was surprised that both the Uchiha patriarch and matriarch used tono after his name: meaning that they respected him, but also that they saw him as an equal.

"I have heard after the war that you where able to suppress memories that people couldn't deal with…." Started Fugaku.

"That's bothersome, but you are an Uchiha: you guys pride yourself in your 'perfect' memory. So why allow someone to suppress one?" Asked the Nara in a provocative way.

"It is bothersome that you are here Nara: I need part of a memory suppressed or deleted or I won't be able to function anymore." Stated Fugaku glaring at the Nara. "There are something's no man should know."

"I can suppress part of the memory if you want, but what memory is it?" Asked Inoichi before the two other could start a fight.

"It's recent from this same morning at the table after Itachi and Shisui left: once you see it you will know what I want suppressed." Answered Fugaku unable to tell Inoichi more.

"May I?" Asked Inoichi folding his hand above Fugaku's head at the other mans affirmative 'Hnn' he touched the head. He could make do with the information he received from Fugaku: he had done it with less information. So he closed his eyes and started the Shindeshin no Jutsu as he navigated the Uchiha's mind he was surprised at how neat it was and it seemed that Fugaku was either helping him by thinking of the incident or he simply couldn't stop thinking of it. As soon as he saw the memory he knew why Fugaku looked as bad as he did and why he wanted it repressed: no man should know that; this wasn't even a favor, but an act of mercy! Inoichi was finished fast and he opened his eyes and saw that Fugaku looked better.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Inoichi with a concerned look.

"Great! I know I asked you to suppress part of a memory, but I can't remember what it was so you must have helped a great deal!" Said the usually stoic man in an almost happy tone.

"Awesome." Said Inoichi before he started thinking about how mean Mikoto had been to Fugaku and how happy he was that his own Isae would never do that to him: _wait a moment I buy those romance books too for her!_ Thought Inoichi before entering trauma mode.

Both Fugaku and Shikaku could see the change in Inoichi's face he looked as bad or worse than Fugaku had done when he entered the office in Shikaku's humble option. After the both of them had done their best to snap Inoichi out of it, Shikaku announced that Fugaku must have had some serious shit on his mind because it traumatized Inoichi too. Fugaku suggested going to look for Ishiko Yamanaka Inoichi's sister to see if she could help the poor guy. Half an hour latter Fugaku was back at work Inoichi was 'normal' again and Ishiko was wondering how to congratulate Mikoto on breaking two men the way she did….

 **A/N: HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN NEXT CHAPTER! I JUST HAD TO ADD THESE SCENES! Chapter 8 will be up soon. People: please review I would love to know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. As I already said in another story I updated: I broke my wrist and in RL shit does happen more than one would like: so enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter8: Hide & Seek, ninja style!**

Fugaku walked home from the police station in a good mood. People waved toward him both civilians and shinobi from other Clans he returned their greetings with an almost invisible smile and a nod: things had changed since his youngest birth and even if he wasn't a big fan of change the father could see that this one had a positive effect on the whole Clan and maybe the whole village. Sasuke was closer in age to the heirs of the other Clans than Itachi and seemed to easily make friends with them most of all with: Hinata, Neeji, Kiba and Shikamaru. (Yes Fugaku had finally learned the names of some of Sasuke's friends: Mikoto had been proud of him.)

The head of the Uchiha Clan had decided to show the children mercy and had brought them all some ramen: because Mikoto had told him that she would have an evening out with the girls and his own cooking skills where abysmal. They truly where in the last great war Konoha had used his rice balls as projectiles to take some of their enemies out: and it had worked…

When Fugaku opened the front door he immediately knew something wasn't right, nope no parental instinct told him, he closed his eyes to feel the charkra of the occupants and could feel how Itachi's and Shisui's fleered out of control as if they were distressed while Chibi's was none existent. The experienced shinobi decided not to panic, but as if kami wanted to confirm that something was wrong he saw it fit to have Shisui running like a civilian while under attack in the corridor darting from one room to the other while the boy looked paler than usual.

 _´Why! Oh why do you punish me so Kami?´_ Thought Fugaku closing his eyes. _´This is it! I'm going to commit murder!... Wait I better not: I'm going to need all the help I can to find the Chibi. Mikoto can deal with those two latter: what is so difficult about watching a not yet toddler?´_ With that Fugaku left the bags with food by the door while he adopted the facet of Clan leader: not father, not uncle turned father and not husband.

"Itachi! Shisui!" Roared the usual stoic ninja and father of two well three Shisui did feel like another one.

The two before mentioned made an appearance even if they kept their distance, appreciating their lives and all: thanks!

"Yes Tou-san?" Asked Itachi: his face gave nothing away, but hesitation was evident in his voice.

"Where is Chibi?" Came from Fugaku he wasn't a man that went dancing around the topic of discussion.

"Napping?" Offered Shisui hesitantly: the Chunnin gulped at the look he received from his uncle.

"How did the two of you lose Chibi? He isn't even two years old yet!" Growled Fugaku frustrated.

"What? No we didn't…. We just don't know where he is yet…." Said Shisui. "That kid is really good at hide and seek…" Mumbled the spiky haired teen, this caused the other two present to sweat drop.

"Itachi explain your cousins incoherent babbling."

"We were playing hide and seek with Otouto, but when it was my turn to hide with him he refused saying that he was a big boy and now we didn't know where he is." Explained Itachi looking ashamed, afraid and concerned.

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose, this whole situation was more than what he could deal with that evening: his chakra reserves where very low due having trained the new recruits the whole day and now Itachi and Shisui had lost his Chibi while playing hide and seek: of all things! The dark brown haired man had only wanted a silent evening, but he came home to all this: part of him was tempted to sound the district alarm and order every freaking Uchiha to look for his youngest, but he knew that it would end bad for him…

' _Wait! Mikoto made some rules for that game!'_ Realized the man happily. _'Maybe not all is lost.'_

"You played the game with the usual rules your mother gave you? Right? Closing the windows and doors and you are not allowed to leave the house, NANI?" Half asked half pleaded the father.

"Of course we did." Answered Shisui while Itachi nodded. "Do you think us to be temes?" Asked Shisui, but at the look he received from both his uncle and cousin he added. "Rhetorical question!"

"Good let's check all the doors and windows: after that we meet in the living room." Ordered Fugaku and the two younger ninja where all too happy to follow his orders.

They all went into different directions and while the children went to check things upstairs they left the father to do so down stairs. After meeting in the living room and confirming that yes everything was still closed Fugaku was relieved and ordered the two should be babysitters to look even in the most impossibly hiding places for the lost Chibi. With those orders Shisui and Itachi looked into every possible crook upstairs while Fugaku did so downstairs: it was a shame that the man never decided to look up because if would have done so he would have seen his youngest with an almost psychopathic grin on his little chubby face following him on the ceiling. An hour later found all Uchiha's in the living room with still the same results…

"Holly fuck! We are totally screwed: Mikoto is going to strange us with our own intestines!" Yelled Fugaku on top of his lungs and due this he didn't hear a childish giggle: Yeah Sasuke was having way too much fun screwing with his families mind. Shisui and Itachi looked his way in shock. "Why do you two look at me like that: you both know it's true and your fault!" At this Shisui made a motion for him to turn around and to look up: Fugaku did so and saw his youngest Sitting on the ceiling while he held his toy kunai like any other ninja would and gave him a cheeky wave.

"Chibi!" Exclaimed Fugaku relieved before it sank in that his little over a year old son was actually sitting on the ceiling instead of the floor like a normal baby. "What the fuck are you doing up there Chibi get down!" Ordered Fugaku and Sasuke had half a mind to drop and land on his feet, but didn't in fear of giving his father a cardiac arrest.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before walking from the ceiling to the floor using the nearest wall.

Once he was on the floor the boy was picked up by his father who looked him over looking for the tiniest scratch, he didn't found anything to his relieve.

"What in Kami's name where you doing up there?"

"Hidding." Answered Sasuke with a what else look on his face.

"Let's say I got that part. But how did you do so?" Asked Fugaku a little afraid what would happen if some of the elders got wind of Sasuke's ability: the last a child so young had shown such abilities was before the villages foundation, when they were still a clan full of warriors and even toddlers where send to the frontlines.

"You can, Shi-nii can, Aniki can, Kaa-sama can, Nii-san can, I can…" Fugaku interrupted Sasuke's list of people he knew who could use their chakra to walk onto the ceiling. Sasuke just grinned he loved messing with his families minds!

"Ok, ok, I can understand that using that logic I shouldn't be surprised you did so: but why did you suppress your chakra?" Asked Fugaku feeling more than a little exasperated, Sasuke just smiled and came closer to his father to whisper something into his ear.

"Kashi-nii does when he hides so I hide like that too!" Whispered Sasuke and Fugaku could hear his son beaming: Sasuke was just beaming for another reason than the one his father throught. _'Ok who through it to be a good idea to have Hatake living in the compound?... Oh yeah that was me: not my brightest moment…..'_

"Ok that still doesn't explain HOW you are able to do so at this age, but I'm too tired to think of something else so I will conclude that you are some kind of genus or something…." Stated the father. "Shisui like genus not Itachi like: thank Kami!" Stated Fugaku: the crisis was avoided and he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth, even so he still needed to make a list of Sasukes' abilities and how to suppress them while teaching to boy to use them responsibly…..

"What's wrong with me tou-san?" Asked Itachi.

"Oh! Well… Nothing son: I just believe that your mother" and I "would like to baby Chibi a little longer." Answered the man telling his eldest only half truths, but he was a shinobi: people wouldn't expect him to be honest would they?

"Yeah I guess that an Otouto isn't half as good if he doesn't behave like one." Said Itachi after thinking about it for a while. Sasuke wanted to murder his Aniki for pinching his right cheek, but decided to level him with a glare instead.

"OI! Are the two of you calling me childish?" Asked Shisui getting angry: Fugaku decided to stay silent knowing when to speak his mind and when not too while Sasuke started to bable over his kunai while he played with his fathers hair wisely.

"I'm sure that Gai-sempai would say something about the spirit of youth, but since we don't really believe in that crap: yeah pretty much." Said Itachi, causing his father and baby brother to facepalm, he was unaware that this had been the wrong thing to say…. Until he was being chased around the room. This caused Sasuke the sweat drop in his fathers arms: there in front of him where two of the strongest ninja to be born in his clan reduced to well whatever it was that they were reduced too.

"Chibi do me the favor of having better people skills then your brother, even I am not that bad, and more of a brain than your dearest cousin." Pleaded Fugaku holding his youngest closer to his chest as if he was trying to protect him from whatever had gotten into Shisui and Itachi.

"Hn, Tous-sama." Nodded the Chibi much to his fathers' relieve.

"Kids get the bags of ramen I brought from by the door." Ordered the man: because really those two were fighting and not even using the right fighting stances, they were just biting each other! What where they Shinobi or villagers?!

"Cold ramen?" Asked Itachi with a frown.

"It's that or my rice balls." Stated the head of the Clan.

"I'm going to get the ramen don't worry Uncle!" Declared Shisui happily dragging Itachi with him: Shisui had heard the horror stories about his Uncles culinary art…..

That was the story of why Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku and Sasuke ended up eating cold ramen while Mikoto had the night off.

 **A/N: Ok that was just some kind of random chapter I wrote and had to get off my chest, but it's important for the rest of the story! I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Returning in time**

 **A/N: So I had this idea and told myself why not? I don't own Naruto by the way. I want to thank all those that: follow, fav and review. As I already said in another story I updated: I broke my wrist and in RL shit does happen more than one would like: so enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter9: Kakashi is on time? WTF?**

Kakashi was waiting (for once) for his favorite minions: he knew that Itachi and Sasuke weren't really minions, but he still called them that. He was waiting for the three at their usual place on one of the many private training grounds the Uchiha owned. It was ridiculous how many training grounds the Clan owned and the variety of them: some imitated the forest of the death while other seemed to be a mini Suna….And they had anything between those two options.

The Hatake knew that the Uchiha where a prideful and powerful clan that took being shinobi seriously, even most of their civilians where on the pair with most genin and could be used as emergency in war. Of course the village hidden in the leaf would never believe so. Which is a grave mistake if one had their notorious history as the wandering war clan in mind along with the fact that they where the biggest Clan in the fire country, but hey that was just his opinion.

And he was just one of the few selected non-uchiha, by birth or marriage, that had been allowed to live life with them and see their own culture and customs he also knew that the Uchiha could life without the Leaf, but that if the Leaf where to lose the clan and the weapons made by their steel that they would lose everything….

It was really ridiculous how much the Clan protected the steel, they were almost more concerned about their steel than their Kekkei Genkai… Which Kakashi could understand to some point: if there was a bastard out there that activated the sharingan it was more than probable that they ended blind or something because they had none to teach them the limit of their blood line. Kakashi's thoughts came to an end when to his utter surprise he saw Itachi and Shisui walking toward him without Sasuke. _What in Kami's name happened to chibi?_

"You aren't late?" Asked Shisui surprised because it was really the first time ever it happened.

"Don't get used to it and did the two of you lose Chibi?" Asked Kakashi back surprised that he already was missing the youngest of their little gang.

"Nah! Who told you? Was it uncle Fugaku?" Stage whispered Shisui and Itachi face palmed.

"Wait! You two actually lost him?"

"I wouldn't call it losing him, but Otouto definitively went missing for some time yesterday." Answered Itachi honestly.

"So Lord Uchiha got angry?"

"Yeah Uncle Fugaku got a little cross at us and isn't allowing us to bring Chibi with us, but I'm sure that Sasuke would be more than happy to see you." Explained Shisiu and at the last part Itachi nodded agreeing with his cousin.

"Ok! So we have a new plan for today my minions!" Exclaimed Kakashi with an honest smile.

"So we aren't going to train?" Asked Shisui.

"No we aren't, but I really should have you training your butts off because you missed Sasuke while babysitting him! I mean that kid is terribly easy to babysit if he wasn't the son of Lord and Lady Uchiha it shouldn't even be counted as a D rank!" Said Kakashi doing his best not to laugh himself silly: because really these two were supposed to be prodigious and some toddler tricked them!

"Oi! It isn't our fault that Sasu-chan decided that barely over a year are the new terrible two!" Protested Shisui and Itachi stayed silent still too ashamed to even try to come up with an excuse.

"Sure thing…" Mumbled Kakashi ignoring Shisui.

"What are we going to do then Sempai?" Asked Itachi respectfully.

"We are going to eat Dango!" Stated Kakashi.

"Dango is it!" Came from Shisui.

"Ok…." Was all Itachi could say."

"And lets NOT run into Guy this time my dear minions!" Ordered Kakashi before flickering away with the two Uchiha's at his heals.

 **Meanwhile at Uchiha manor:**

Mikoto held Sasuke close with tears in her eyes while he chewed on his toy kunai: Fugaku signed as he saw the faraway look on her face and the way she played with Chibi's hair. Mikoto hadn't really taken the news of Sasuke being a prodigious child good, but she knew that the only thing they could do was learn how powerful he was and teach him how to use his power to protect the clan and the village while keeping it as silent as they could to protect him from the elders… They didn't want their youngest to be turned into a tool.

"Mikoto you will see that everything will be fine." Said Fugaku as he sat down next to his wife and son.

"I know it will Fugaku, but this isn't fair! Sasuke was supposed to be ours: Itachi belonged to the village and clan since the moment he was born, but Sasuke was supposed to be ours to love and baby and not to the village and I have the feeling that once he is a little older he will be lost to us." While Mikoto spoke the fears of the both of them Fugaku decided that it was his turn to become the optimistic spouse: it scared him…

"You will see that Hizashi will know how to help us and do you really think that the sweet chibi in your arms will suddenly go away and turn cold?" Asked Fugaku jokingly while he himself caressed Sasuke's silky hair.

"Kunai!" Exclaimed Sasuke smiling at both his parents while he promised himself that he would be more careful about using his full potential until he was older: this caused both parents to laugh.

"I let myself get carried away a bit too far? Didn't I?" Asked Mikoto tickling Sasuke's tummy making him squeal and crawl onto his fathers lap Fugaku gave him a kiss on the top of his head smiling at the boys antics as he used him as a shield to protect himself from his mother.

"Yes my love you did, but don't worry I believe you were just acting as a concerned mother, but look at Chibi: he will be our Chibi always!" Said Fugaku as he himself tickled his son too.

At this Sasuke wiggled away from his father and put his Kunai in his mouth before he crawled toward the ceiling.

"So that is what happened yesterday." Said Mikoto looking at baby boy.

"Yep…That's my Chibi!" Exclaimed Fugaku and Sasuke couldn't help, but giggle while Mikoto gave him a look before she could say anything she heard a knock on their door.

"That must be Hizashi so while you open the door I will make some tea." Stated Mikoto standing up, Fugaku knew better than not to listen to his wife so he went to open the door.

"Hello Lord Uchiha." Greeted Hizashi as while he bowed and Neji at his side did so too.

"Welcome Hizashi-Senpai and Neji-Kun please come inside and none of that Lord we are friends." Answered Fugaku with a smile: he always hated what the Hyuga did to their family, but knew that he couldn't change it…

"Sure if you want Fugaku-sama, may I know why you called me here because I'm honestly confused as none told me why I had to come." Asked said Hizashi upon entering the manor he had his medical kit with him.

"Sorry it's just that Sasuke is…well he is gifted so to say and we believed it best if you checked him over before creating a plan of action. And we don't want to involve the elders yet so we ask your discretion Hizashi." Hizashi knew what the Uchiha was asking from him, but he also knew that Neji due his close friendship with the second heir was saver than he had ever been.

"Of course Fugaku-sama I understand." Said Hizashi while he entered the living room where Fugaku was leading them. "Where's young Sasuke-sama?" Wondered Hizashi while he looked around the living room while Mikoto entered the place.

"Ah Hizashi-sempai we thank you for coming." Said Mikoto while she served the tea she indicated the two Hyuga's to sit down. "Please sit down I wouldn't worry about Sasu-chan he would be here as soon as he hears that you have Neji-Kun with you." Said Mikoto before ruffling Neji's hair playfully and lovingly causing the young boy to giggle Fugaku too took a seat and not long after a squeal could be heard.

"Neji-Nii!" Screamed Sasuke from the ceiling before he dropped and did a back flip landing on his feet causing that all the adults in the room grabbed their hearts.

Hizashi understood the problem the parents were facing and after letting both boys play Hizashi checked Sasuke over with his Byakugan and was surprised by how pure and how much chakra the little boy had. He told the Uchiha's this and suggested them to teach Sasuke to fill chakra batteries so that he didn't have that much chakra on him at all times, but he also warned them that it would probably end making Sasuke's chakra reserves bigger and make sure he recovered faster. But Fugaku had already made his mind up and before the sun was set that day the whole compound had received the order to give all the chakra batteries they still had over from the last war to him.

 **A/N: My family is crazy! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
